Modern handheld mobile devices, such as smart phones and the like, combine multiple technologies to provide the user with a vast array of capabilities. For example, many smart phones are equipped with significant processing power, sophisticated multi-tasking operating systems, and high-bandwidth Internet connection capabilities. Moreover, such devices often have additional features that are becoming increasingly more common as standardized features. Such features include, but are not limited to, location-determining devices, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) devices; sensor devices, such as accelerometers and touch pads; and high-resolution video cameras.
As the hardware capabilities of such mobile devices have increased, so to have the applications (i.e., software) that rely on the hardware advances. One such example of innovative software is a category known as augmented reality (AR), or more generally referred to as mediated reality. One such example of an AR presentation application platform is Layar, available from Layar, Amsterdam, the Netherlands.
The Layar platform technology analyzes real-time video data, location data, compass direction data and the like in combination with information related to the objects, locations or the like in the video stream to create browse-able “hot-spots” or “tags” that are superimposed on the mobile device display, resulting in an experience described as “reality browsing.”
In many circumstances it may be useful to be able to identify documents based on real-time capture of images. Presently, individuals are limited in their ability to identify documents associated with objects in the environment. Individuals must search for documents that may or may not be related to the various objects, displays, and images that individuals encounter in the environment. Some documents may not be immediately available to the user. In fact, users may not even know where to look for documents or that a document even exists relating to something in the environment. For example, a person may not know that a product comes with a warranty card that can be completed to get an extended warranty on the product. This difficulty in identifying documents is inconvenient, time consuming, and does not assist the individual.
Further still, the individual must then go through the tedious process of completing forms and documents. Often, documents require repetitive input of information such as addresses, names, and phone numbers. This is also time consuming. In some cases, the documents require obscure information that the individual does not have convenient access to. For example, a document may request information on the individual's previous year tax return. While the individual may be able to locate that information, the inconvenience of having to search for that information is an additional burden on individuals.
Individuals may desire to quickly and easily complete electronic versions of documents and submit them without risking losing paper documents.
Therefore, a need exists to implement real-time video analysis, i.e., AR or the like, to assist the user of mobile devices with identifying, augmenting, and completing documents.